


Soulmates

by Boogeyman24



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogeyman24/pseuds/Boogeyman24
Summary: The first time Alex sees him, it's unlike anything his mother told him.The first time Aaron kisses him, it's the complete opposite of what his mother said  it would be.They won't screw this up because this just may be their salvation.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about the way it looked before!   
> Archive is being really tricky with me and I only just realized how to fix a few of the problems. 
> 
> What I wanted to do was create an alternate universe where soulmates exist but are extremely rare so there isn't a lot of people explaining what that implies. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic because I certainly didn't (I barely slept that day, mostly due to this piece.) and kudos feed my soul!

 

It’s odd, his mother had always told him that when he saw his soulmate, his body would freeze and go cold. But when he catches sight of Aaron for the first time, his shoulders relax, his bones melt and a calmness goes through him because of a feeling of home. He knows how to distinguish fear and this is definitely not that. 

Everyone knew that Alexander Hamilton could never keep still, he was always in movement, fingers flying across parchment, legs scrambling to get everywhere, mind racing to figure out ways to get to the top. He would crawl until his hands and knees were bloody if it meant being in power. This, this boy was going to change the world so that nobody suffered through what he suffered. 

He was aware of his charms but never used them for anything except a quick rump in the sack. Why would he ever settle down when he was just getting started? Yet… something pulls him towards this man with warm eyes and curly hair. A chance at a happy life right in front of him, a blessing, a dream come true. One deep breath goes in and he walks forward. 

He was Alexander Hamilton and he was going to fall in love with a man. Then again, there was nobody to disappoint. Maybe he could have one happy thing happen in his life. He was not going to fuck this up (not like he fucked up everything else.)

 

When he kisses Alex for the first time, it’s electric. His body screams at him to go further, to rip off their clothes and devour this beautiful boy. But he’s a gentleman, he’ll wait as long as he needs to. Still, the hair on the back of his neck rises and the temperature around him feels like it rose twenty degrees. It's almost the exact same feeling he got when he saw Alex smiling at him. It’s like breathing after being underwater for a long time (he knows how that feels, how many times had he grasped the edge of the tub and laid down thinking of his parents? He can’t remember anymore.) and inhaling the fresh air. 

The creature holding him tightly makes a noise, soft and barely heard, that makes him curse the day he promised his father that he would always behave properly. Never had he felt this with anyone, man or woman. 

The moment he saw Alex, he froze. His body went tense and it was nothing like what his mother told him. (It was a summer day with flowers blooming everywhere and the sun shining so brightly he thought it all a dream. That day, he thinks his parent's laughter is like the tinkling of the wind chimes they put in times of spring. He feels his mother’s hands on him after so many years, and the urge to weep is strong.) 

Aaron hears Eliza and Angelica laughing close and he knows he must let Alex go. But he doesn’t. When a shy tongue presses against his lips, he decides that he’ll explain to his father why he wasn’t a gentleman in the afterlife because it’s impossible to not kiss back desperately. It’s no secret that Alex was quite a lady killer when he needed to be, yet he was the most pliant thing with him. He was afraid to say the words that would bond them forever, but he doesn’t have to be like that. 

Because Alex, the bravest man he'd ever met, lets those words tumble from his own lips when they finally part to breathe and Aaron has to catch them with his mouth. It feels pure and amazing and unlike anything he has ever experienced. He feels what Alexander feels, sees his own face smiling, hears the gulls roaming the beach that his soulmate used to walk along and this is all he wants in life. 

We’re soulmates. The words are replayed over and over in his head and this incredible human, this blessing grins when Aaron whispers them into his lips. 

(He won’t allow himself to screw this up, not like he’s done all his life. He knows how rare it is to find a soulmate and Aaron Burr is not throwing away his shot.)


End file.
